Flawless
by h1na
Summary: Kazuya is forced by his father to help out at an Old People's Home. There he meets Jun, whose face he sees more often than his liking. [AU][JunKazuya]


**Title**: _Flawless_

**Story Author**: Hina L- 

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a 12 year old who enjoys playing the game so I don't own anything related to it.

**Summary: **Kazuya is forced by his father to help out at an Old People's Home. There he meets Jun, whose face he sees more often than his liking. AU

**Author's Notes: **I've had to make the gap between Kazuya and Jun's age difference smaller for the sake of this story.

**Chapter 1 : **_Ancient_

"Kazuya, there was no reason for you to do this," Heihachi said in a voice which didn't indicate he was angry but rather tired.

Heihachi was sitting behind his polished desk, facing Kazuya. He was holding a battered file which seemed to have been... But it had only actually been attacked by Kazuya. The papers were torn and bore useless scribblings.

"Father, you have to admit that this was actually _your_ fault. You made me look like an idiot in front of my class. While their parents actually bothered to attend the governors meeting you claimed _you_ had an important business meeting," Kazuya roared. He stood up from his chair and placed his hands firmly on the desk.

"Kazuya, I understand this was not fair on you but you must keep that temper of yours under control. You can't go rummaging in my important files without permission and you definitely can not destroy them like this."

"What do you expect? I'm a teenager!"

"Lee is a teenage boy," Heihachi began, "He seems to be coping fairly well."

Kazuya gaped at Heihachi then said, "Lee is not normal. How do you expect him to be like a normal teenage boy? Normal teenage boys don't sing at the top of their lungs in the shower! Normal teenage - "

"That's enough Kazuya. This is about you, not Lee's abnormalities. What I wanted to say was that you are angered easily. You need to be taught patience. I have organised something with a woman named Akina which I think will be of help to you," Heihachi said with note of finality in his voice.

He handed Kazuya an advert from the local newspaper which he had ripped out carelessly. It read:

_Helper needed urgently at Old People's Home._

oOo

"I used to be quite a dancer when I was little, you know. My father didn't want me to but I was so -"

"Listen, lady, I don't really care," Kazuya sighed, cutting across a petite, old woman.

Kazuya marched off into a corner of the room before she could say anymore. He surveyed the large room and some of the people milling around. It was _ancient._

_ Well, it suits the people I'm going to be around for a couple of days_, Kazuya thought. This was what his father had arranged for him. To do volunteer work at the old people's home. He gave a sarcastic laugh. He remembered how his father had said it was for Kazuya's own benefit. More like torture.

Kazuya remained standing in that corner for the next ten minutes, hoping that he could just stay there for the whole session. Soon, however, a stocky woman tapped Kazuya's shoulder and brought everyone's attention to her.

"Everybody," she began loudly, "This is Kazuya Mishima, he will be helping out for the next few days. I'd like you all, at some point during his visits, to introduce yourself to him so he can get to know everybody, okay? I'm Akina, by the way."

Kazuya raised his eyebrows and pulled a face which indicated very clearly that he did not want to be here but Akina didn't notice and continued to smile. Most of the elders smiled (or tried to smile) at each other mischievously with a knowing look in their eyes.

"Well, he can start by helping me get those cookies," a moody-looking woman piped up. She had her arm stretched out towards a plate of cookies that were just inches away from her reach.

"No Mura, you've already had too much sugar today," Akina cried, almost running towards her.

A babble of talk broke out soon which would have given Kazuya a chance to escape out of the room unnoticed had it not been for that same woman he was talking to earlier. She grabbed onto his shirt with her spindly fingers while he was trying to make a getaway.

"You didn't let me finish my story, boy," she said firmly.

Kazuya turned to face her. She smiled at him slightly with her wrinkly lips just as her small eyes lit up. He took a step back, acting as if she was some grotesque creature that was not part of the human race.

"I don't have any interest in your life story, okay?" Kazuya said bluntly.

The woman's lips quivered. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing. Kazuya stared at her with wide eyes but dared not to touch her.

"Now look what you've gone and done," a man cried out, "Once she starts, it's hard to make her stop. Last time, she cried for more than three hours just because someone accidentally made a tear in her favourite pink cardigan."

Kazuya gave him a look which suggested to make him look like he cared. He edged away from them.

"Hey, you! It's Kazuya Mishima isn't it?"

With a sigh, Kazuya rolled his eyes. Now what? He looked in the direction of the voice and saw a small-faced elder gaping back at him.

"What do you want?" Kazuya snapped, causing the man to jump.

"I need to stretch my legs. Can you get my slippers for me?" the elder croaked quietly, pointing to a pair of tartan slippers.

Kazuya pursed his lips then knotted his eyebrows together. He absolutely detested this place! It seemed that all the people here wanted to do was give orders and humiliate the new helper. Kazuya lifted one leg and kicked the poor slippers hard. They flew farther away from him and landed at someone's feet.

She bent down, picked the slippers up with both of her hands and walked over to the elder. "How many times do you have to be told to keep these things close by with you, Ryozo?"

"I did, honestly," the elder retaliated, "Jun, don't look at me like that. I hardly ever lie! Anyways, I asked that lad over there to get me my slippers and you wouldn't believe what he did. He kicked them. Hard. I mean, what did they ever do to him?"

The girl listened to him with interest then turned to face Kazuya, a quizzical expression written all over her pale face.

oOo

**Authors Notes:** There'll be more Jun in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


End file.
